Prince Auguste Gabriel de Lorraine
Gabriel, Prince de Vaudémont '''(Auguste Gabriel Louis; 5th January 1716 - 18th August 1753) was the second son of Queen Élisabeth I and her husband, Louis Charles Philippe de Lorraine-Montbéliard. Upon the death of his elder brother Léopold Charles in 1721, Gabriel became heir-apparent to the throne of Lorraine. As a result, he inherited the style of ''Prince de Vaudémont. ''He would never live to become king, due to predeceasing his mother, though his only son Léopold François would succeed Gabriel's mother to the throne. Gabriel's perceived infertility for much of his life led to the dynastic instability of the House of Lorraine, due to his son being the last male of the direct line of the house. He was the father of the reigning King Léopold IV, though he died when his son was just a few months old - leaving him to succeed at 6 years old. Gabriel was seen as simple, sweet and kind. He was not intelligent or particularly competent, nor was he particularly interested in work or duty. Gabriel was arguably a dull man - he was able to entertain himself and pass the time by simply tapping his cane on the floor. He was seen as uninteresting and boring by many, he was not skilled in conversation. Biography '''Birth Prince ''Auguste Gabriel Louis de Lorraine was the result of the fifth pregnancy of Queen Élisabeth I and her husband, Louis Charles Philippe de Lorraine-Montbéliard. He was their second son and fourth livebirth child. Born on January 5th, 1716 at the Château de Lunéville, Gabriel was the son of the then Princesse Élisabeth and Louis Charles Philippe, Prince des Vosges. He was born during the reign of his half-uncle, King Léopold III, though the King would die when Gabriel was just one. He was third-in-line to the throne at birth, after his mother and his elder brother. His birth was a relatively easy one in comparison to the previous two, for he was small yet robust. His mother feared anything happening to him, for her last child had been a stillborn, so she had him baptised shortly after his birth, in the royal chapel at Lunéville. He was named Auguste Gabriel Louis, which were considered odd choices due to few ancestors bearing them. '''Early Years' Gabriel was brought up at Lunéville. He was one year old at the time of the disappearance and death of his half-uncle, which led to his mother ascending the throne as Queen Regnant. This placed Gabriel as second-in-line to the throne, after his elder brother. WIP Issue Legitimate Issue * Marie Augustine de Lorraine, Saint Impératrice Romaine (20th June 1733 - Present) * Miscarriage (28th September 1735) * Miscarriage (4th February 1736) * Stillborn son (28th December 1736) * Miscarriage (5th July 1739) * Stillborn son (10th August 1741) * Stillborn son (10th August 1741) * Miscarriage (16th October 1743) * Stillborn daughter (1st April 1745) * Stillborn son (31st January 1746) * Louise Josephine de Lorraine, Princesse de Lorraine (9th March 1748 - Present) * Miscarriage (12th November 1749) * Marie Félicité de Lorraine, Princesse de Lorraine (TBD 1750 - Present) * Léopold IV François, Roi de Lorraine et de Bourgogne (10th March 1753 - Present) Illegitimate Issue With his only mistress, Claudine Antoinette de Luxembourg de Brienne, he had three children, none of whom were acknowledged as his but were widely known to be due to their physical resemblance: * Charles Alexandre de Luxembourg de Brienne (3rd May 1737 - Present) * Josephine Louise de Luxembourg de Brienne(22nd December 1740 - 25th December 1740) * Claude Joseph de Luxembourg de Brienne (8th August 1745 - Present) Ancestry Category:Princes de Vaudémont Category:House of Lorraine Category:Royal Family Category:18th Century Births Category:18th Century Deaths